The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An ever-increasing number of relatively inexpensive, low power wireless data communication services, networks and devices have been made available over the past number of years, promising near wire speed transmission and reliability. Various wireless technologies is described in detail in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standards, including for example, the IEEE Standards 802.11a/b/g, 802.11n, and 802.11ac and their updates and amendments, as well as the IEEE Standard 802.11ax now in the process of being adopted, all of which are collectively incorporated herein fully by reference. These standards and draft standards specify various methods of establishing connections between wireless devices. For example, in an infrastructure mode, wireless devices must first connect with a wireless access point and all communications occur via the access point. On the other hand, in an ad hoc mode, wireless devices can connect and communicate with each other directly, as opposed to communicating via an access point.